OMG Kenny!
by HighOnSky
Summary: Since starting highschool Kenny has been able to hook up with any girl he pleases when ever he pleased but when a the new girl Mia comes to town will she change everything about him? Will he be able to uncover her strange life and make her love him back?
1. Kenny Meets The New Girl

OMG Kenny!

A South Park Love Story

Part One The New Kenny Meets the New Girl

Kenny POV

God why was it no matter what happened this place was still a shit hole? Of course things had gotten better I mean I didn't die everyday and since I started high school girls had pretty much thrown themselves at me. Plus the whole I had completely gotten hot didn't hurt, I myself loved my new goatee going on. But I was halfway through my junior year and something felt … I don't know something just felt missing. Even my friends had started to worry since I hadn't hooked up with any girls lately.

I sighed walking past BeBe and her friends who all together said hello in a sing song voice. I ignored them and kept walking out of the cafeteria to meet up with the gang. The weather was surprisingly nice out and we were getting the most out of it. But when I walked out I didn't see them in our regular spot. So I walked around to the other side of the building to see if maybe they had gone over there for some strange reason.

As I rounded the corner I stopped and stared. My heart beat faster and I couldn't move because there siting in the grass was a girl I had never seen before and she was absolutely drop dead gorgeous. Her legs were stretched out in the grass revealed to the still chilly air, though sneakily hidden by thigh highs and converse's, with nothing protecting her upper curves but a tight t shirt and a long black hoodie with the sleeves rolled. And she sat by herself reading a book seeming of on her own in a fantasy world.

I cant explain it but from just looking at her I could tell she was different from all the other girls. I could tell by a few fact 1) she was outside by herself at lunch reading 2)she didn't wear layers of make up all she had was dark eyeliner 3) her hair wasn't teased and curled or straightened or dyed it was its natural color of a dark black pulled into low pig tails 4) she blew giant bubbles with her gum with an obvious I don't give a damn face and then 5) she was completely ignoring Cartmen who was hitting on her without even realizing she wasn't listening. Much to the laughter of Stan and Kyle.

I shook myself out of it and walked over and hopefully wearing my best what-ever face. I stood beside Stan and asked "So why is fatass hitting on a girl who actually reads? Even he isn't stupid enough to think she would actually be stupid enough to pay him any attention?" I grinned as he flipped me off behind his back still not taking his attention off the girl who in turn didn't take her attention of her book.

Finally Cartman got so mad he said "Fine you stupid bitch don't talk to me!" then sat there pouting. At this she looked up still not really caring but looked at Cartman then with a swift motion punched him hard in the face. Then winked at us with a smile returning back to her book. All three of us almost died laughing as Cartman stormed off holding his new bloody nose.

As soon as he left the girl looked up smiling at Stan and Kyle a wicked gleam in her eye. It was pretty damn hot. They took a seat on either side of her giving her high fives as they laughed together. They continued laughing till I coughed loudly getting there attention. All three looked up and I saw the girl looking me up and down stopping to look at my lip piercing and tattoo on my neck. But she didn't say a word. "Oh sorry dude kinda forgot you were there. This is the new girl Sky and Sky this is our friend Kenny. Kenny your gonna love this chick dude she is so kickass." Stan said.

She blushed slightly and punched his arm saying "Stop it your embarrassing me Stan Jesus Christ I didn't do anything that special. Just punched a fat boy in the face is all. But its his fault for calling me a bitch. If your gonna call me one I mind as well become one right?" Aw she had such a cute voice … wait what the hell where did that thought come from!Damn to minutes with this girl and he made me act weird … nah I must be imagining it.

I sat my self down beside her pushing Kyle out of the way. She smiled at me warmly but after a few minutes of Stan Kyle and me talking went back to reading her book. After another few minutes Kyle and Stan got up saying "Well talk to you later Sky were gonna go see if Cartman is still being a pussy." they started to walk away but turned back and Kyle said "Dude aren't you coming?"

I shook my head and said "Nah I don't feel like putting up with his bullshit after being out for a week. Besides I thought I would stay and talk with Sky for a bit if she didn't mind." she didn't glance up but said it was fine and Kyle and Stan exchanged a grin and gave me a wink saying silently "Go and get some!" I scoffed at them and waved a hand at them telling them to go.

As soon as they left she put her book down and looked at me for some reason studying my face trying to find something about me. She had probably heard about my reputation by now and was seeing if she could tell if it was true or not. I felt uneasy as her light green eyes looked me over. But it passed when she smiled at me again and said "So I finally get to meet the famous Kenny. From what I hear your quite the player. I also hear that you know more about sex then anybody around here."

She said it as a statement not a question or anything but just putting it out there that she knew. It was pretty weird but whatever it was nice to hear a girl come out right with the truth. "Yea well hopefully you also heard I haven't been getting around very much lately." I smiled my best seductive smile and continued "but you can change that right here and right now."

She smirked at me the climbed on top of me her legs on either side of me and she leaned down close to my face her lips almost touching mine, god damn this girl already had me horny, and then in a sexy voice said "Sorry boo im no whore"

"Mmm oh yea ba- Wait What?" I said then turned red as she fell off me laughing. She laid down in the grass next to me turning red from laughing so hard. I looked away trying not to stare down her shirt as she sat up leaning forward making her low cut shirt come forward with her.

I mumbled "Yea well I wasn't expecting anything for real I was just messing with your head to you know ..." I couldn't look at her while I said this knowing that she knew I was lying. But she just smiled at me and I could have sworn she scooted a bit closer to me. She then took my head in her hand and turned it towards her to look her in the eyes. One look and I didn't want to look away … god damn it again with these thoughts! Stop brain stop it!

"Look im sorry I fooled you but I don't whore around anymore especially with players. I still think adorable though and even more so when you blush like that."she brushed a strand of my hair back and I couldn't help but smile at her. For the rest of lunch something strange happened … I actually talked to her! Normally after a scene like that I would have stormed off and hooked up with another girl but as I said Sky was a special case. And Stan had been right she was pretty awesome even though she was a bit nerdy with her smarts and love of reading.

When the bell rang I walked her to her class with lots of girls glaring at her and plenty of guys snickering stupidly and saying way to go Kenny first day back and you already got the new chick in the bag. When ever they said this I got mad and attempted to start a lot of friends but Sky pulled me away telling me it wasn't even worth it and she didn't care. But the weird thing was _I_ cared. I cared when the guys thought I was using her.

When she entered her class she gave me a quick hug and I was so shocked I didn't hug back but I enjoyed in none the less. I felt all special until when I looked in her class I saw her run up to another guy and hug him too … Damn now I felt jealous … Damn what the hell is happening to me today! I walked back down the hall an out the door not evening thinking about going to my algebra II class. Besides I needed some time to think. My head was swirling with strange thoughts and I didn't like it one bit.

I took my normal wall behind the library and lit up a smoke the nicotine calming my nerves. Then I heard a voice I knew only to well accept this time, again for some god damn strange reason, it didn't excite me. It was BeBe saying "Hey hot stuff mind if I bum a smoke and a light?" I turned around handing her one but not saying anything in return. This made her pout and cross her arms as she smoked.

After a few minutes in silence I heard her sigh angrily through her nose and say "Kenny stop playing around you know god damn well I don't just want a cigarette! I want you so either take your pants down now or leave because this is my ditching spot." Same old slut BeBe. Usually these words from any girl would have me harder then a rock but it barely made it wiggle.

I just turned away from her tossing my cigarette into the snow creating a small wisp of steam. Then before I could turn back around I felt the cold wind blow against my legs and dick and without having to look I knew BeBe was the reason for this. She smiled at me pinning me against the wall with her huge tits. I try to wiggle away but to little success. She cooed at me gently "I told you I wanted that big rod of your in me."

Then before I could say no she had her skirt lifted up and since she never wore panties she took my dick in her hands stroking it getting it hard. Damn my dick always doing things I didn't want it to! Then as I started losing blood from my head I let myself rest back enjoying the feeling as she started to ride me and in rhythm with her grinds moaned lowly. Then just as I was about to fill her up a picture of Sky smiling flashed through my head making me scream but not from pleasure.

BeBe smiled obviously thinking something else and pulled back and lowered her skirt and wiping herself of messily with her hand. She winked at me saying thanks and left me with my pants on the ground and my head full of strange guilt.

I heard the bell rang and some how with out realizing it my feet had walked me to Sky's class and I glared down at them. Just one more part of my body that was disobeying me. I didn't walk away though but instead leaned against the wall waiting for her to come out. Then I turned red as I saw her walk out with BeBe who was giggling and smiled at me as she headed off in the other direction while Sky walked over to me.

She didn't say anything to me as we walked down the hall and talked. In fact she seemed perfectly normal, well normal from what I could tell with her after all I had just met her today. Except earlier she had looked at me directly while talking to me and now she looked around avoiding looking at me. Even if it didn't mean much to her it meant something to her that I had just fucked BeBe. Fuck now that wasn't good. I didn't know why it wasn't good exactly but I knew it was bad.

It turned out we had he last class of the day together so I took a seat next to her pushing Cartmen out of my way though he didn't seem eager to sit next to er he took a lot pleasure in staring at her ass as she bent down to pick something she had dropped on her way to the board. I punched him hard in the gut with him whispering harshly "What the fuck you broke ass bitch!" I just told him to shut up and turned to watch as she perfectly answered the AP Biology question.

Finally the bell rang and before I could ask Sky is she minded if I walked home with her she was out the door and gone. I was a little sad when I walked out the door but jumped in surprise when she was right there grinning at me. Evidently she had gotten over what ever was wrong with her earlier since she was now looking at me straight in the eye. I smiled back though trued to pass it off as a slightly annoyed smile.

Of course she didn't buy it. "Well Kenny I have decided that im going to bother you for the rest of day! This way I can keep an eye on you and make sure you don't go fucking in public any more." she laughed and thumped the side of my head. I rubbed it and acted as if had really hurt but I couldn't help but smile as we walked down the street of South Park not really going any where or talking about anything just talking. It was on that day that we silently became best friends.


	2. Fuck  I Love Her

OMG Kenny!

A South Park Love Story

Part Two

Fuck … I Love Her

Kenny POV

"Kenny Kenny Kenny Kenny Kenny wake up!" oh my god I knew she was my best friend but why did Mia have to get up so early. I felt her jumping on bed and hitting me with a pillow but I tried my best t ignore her. Mostly because I didn't want her to see my morning wood. But I couldn't ignore her any longer when she was sitting on back jumping up and down.

"Ok Im up im up now get off me! Or at least let me turn on my back then you can jump on me all you want." I lifted my head grinning at her and I was greeted with a thump to my head. She was smiling but she always did that when I, as she called it, sexually harassed her. Mia didn't actually mind though or she would have beat the shit out of me. I know because she had done it plenty of times to Cartman.

"Stop trying to get yourself laid and get your lazy ass up its your first day of work and you don't want to be late! Oh Kenny im so proud of you!" Mia said when she finally got off me and let me get up. As usual when she was in my room she started to pick up all the mess I had laying everywhere. I know telling her to stop wouldn't do any good because I had done it so many times and it never did. She always said the same thing, that she couldn't stand a messy room and to just let her do what she does. Of course I felt bad that she was sorta becoming my maid but I learned awhile ago that if Mia wants to do something shes going to do it no matter what you say to her. I liked that about her though.

"Yea yea I know you have told me like a million times before. Now would you get out so I can change or you can stay it doesn't really matter to me." I said standing up not even caring I was in nothing more then my boxers. It was nothing she hadn't seen before. I mean she had seen me in boxers before not my dick she hadn't seen that no matter how much I wanted her to.

Mia rolled her eyes at me and said "If it wasn't for me half the time you wouldn't have clean clothes to change into so I would be nicer to me if I were you." she said placing a basket of laundry on my bed. She was right most of the time we spent together was over at my house though I never knew exactly why. I always figured its because I never had any money to take do anything but when I asked to go over to her place she always found an excuse not to. It was really only lately I started wondering why.

"Oh don't be like that you know im always nice to you Mia and you know that I appreciate everything that you do so thank you. Now you better get going so I can get ready to go to this lame job you pushed me to," she then threw a brush at me hitting me in the head "Ow ok sorry didn't mean it. But still you better go and ill see you later at at the cafe like I promised."

Mia smiled at me and gave me a tight hug before leaving out the saying "Ok and don't forget to eat the breakfast I made you!" then I heard the door slam and I let out a sigh. I always hated it when she left because when she did she was always on my mind. I still cant believe that this one chick could change me so much in such a short time.

It was true I had met her only three months ago and since then I hadn't really been the same. Before I had become her friend every week I had another fucking buddy and never thought of anything other then getting laid and hanging out with Kyle Stan and Cartman. Now I spent most of my free time with her. Even when I was hanging out with the guys she was with me since she got along with them pretty well and since I met her I didn't even hit on chicks any more because every time I did she ran through my mind and I would suddenly feel guilty. I cant explain it but Mia had really changed me and the even weirder thing is I didn't care any more. I no longer cared what I did as long as I was sure she was happy and ok. Damn her for making me so unselfish. Ok yea I didn't really feel like that but the least I can do is pretend I hated what she had done.

I finally got dressed and as always before I left my room I threw on my orange hoodie. I couldn't help but laugh remembering back in the good old days of elementary days when no one could even tell what I looked like due to my huge bright orange parka. It was funny how time could change people. I walked out into the kitchen glad that my family wasn't awake this early in the morning so my breakfast was still waiting for me on the table.

Mia did so much for me and I usually felt bad since I thought maybe she thought I was only her friend because I needed a maid but something I would never stop asking her to was cooking for me. Mia loved to cook and shes really good at it. She never ceased to amaze me with what she did for me. Damn another one of those thought I really do need to stop that.

I sat down a the table and read the note that was there. I recognized Mia's large slightly messy hand writing, at if it could have been any one else, and I read it to myself blushing "Kenny, your my best friend and I know I keep saying it but I am really proud of you for trying hard in school and now getting a job! I know it must be hard for you with your whole family life and all and I know from all the things you have told me you resent them for your bad childhood but you cant keep living in the past you have to create your own future. You may not believe it but I know that you are going to have a truly happy life after school and all I can hope is that I continue to be part of it. I luv you best friend and don't forget it! See you soon, Mia."

I put that note in my pocket determined never to leave without and left after eating my breakfast, she had made amazing blueberry pancakes bacon and eggs, thinking about what would happen if she knew how much I really wanted her to be in my life forever.

Work was just as boring as I thought it was going to be. I worked at this weird hippie coffee smoothie shop type thing where people always talk about animal rights and how bad the government was. I really hated it but not a lot of people came in so I did hardly any work and got payed more then I probably should have for the job but the manager was high all the time so I filled out the check and he just signed. I guess things could have been worse the only thing that really kept me from leaving was knowing I would finally have money to do something other then just talk in my room with Mia.

It seemed like forever before I finally got off my shift. I left laughing at the manager who was now tripping out after doing acid and imagining the floor was disappearing. As I walked to the cafe I looked at my wallet that was now filled with legal money. It felt good. It felt even better when I walked in and saw Mia sitting there looking gorgeous as ever and as always reading a book. I was use to everything about her from spending so much time with her but it still amazed me how beautiful she could look and still be so smart.

Now beautiful was not a word I was use to saying but when I looked at her it was the only word I could think of. I mean just looking at her now who couldn't possibly think that? She was wearing white skinny jeans that showed off her legs, a black band t shirt for a band no one but her had heard about, as always her signature old beat up black converses, on her wrists were dozens of silver bangles, and dangling from her ears standing out from her dark hair silver lightning bolt earrings. It was strange that I noticed all these small things but honestly who wouldn't want to spend some time with her?

I took a seat opposite of her and she looked up from her book and smiled putting it back into her bag. "You know I think your just about the only person that I would put my favorite book away for." she said her green eyes lighting up with laughter. Omg what was this chick doing to me I was actually looking at her eyes instead of her awesome tits!

"Yea but I am awesome what else do you expect? Anyway I actually got money today and my drug addict boss gave me a lot more then was needed so every things on me. Maybe we can even catch a movie after?" I said trying to sound like I wasn't asking her out but I kinda was. Evidently she didn't noticed since she just shrugged.

"Eh there aren't really any good movies out now how bout we just rent a few and go back to watch them at your place? Besides its a pretty shity movie theater to be pretty honest." she said not even looking up as she read the menu. Wait a minute was she blushing? Maybe I was imagining it but I could have sworn that I saw her cheeks turn red.

I smiled and nodded my head and then we ordered and had a pretty fun time just sitting there drinking milkshakes and sharing some fry's. It felt good to actually be out in public with her and not in my dump of a home with Kevin always staring at her ass as she walked by or trying to look up her skirt when she actually wore one. No matter what though I was also a bit happy that she felt comfortable in my house. Usually people avoided my house but she always seemed so happy to come there and happy to be with me. I still wish she would actually be with me be with me though. It got a bit tiring always flirting but never really getting anywhere but I was not going to risk losing her over me trying to push her into a relationship. All I could do was sit and wait … Damn this is what it felt like to care about somebody.

After we finished and I paid, heh I liked the feeling I got for actually paying instead of being paid for, we walked out and headed to the movie store. Mia dragged me around the store picking out her favorite movies and I didn't even mind them since they weren't complete chick flicks. Actually they were pretty good movies I was impressed. It kinda shocked me a girl would like some of these movies but then again it was Mia and she was different from most girls.

Then when we went up to the counter I cursed under my breath I had forgotten Cartman worked here, yea I know Cartman usually got things handed to him but his mom finally got fed up with him and made his bum ass get a job. He smirked when he saw me with Mia I was use to it but it still made me angry. "Mia really your hanging out with his poor ass again? You could do so much better like lets say me for instance." he said taking the movies from her and staring down her shirt.

Mia wasn't really the angry type but when ever she got around Cartman she got extremely angry. I couldn't blame her he had this effect on a lot of people but she didn't say anything but instead moved away to go look at some other movies while she waited for me. I glared at Cartman and said "Why the hell do you have to stare at her like that dude? Shes a lot better then any girl you will ever get in fact shes a lot better then any girl ive ever hung out with so leave her alone she doesn't need to put up with your shit."

Cartman smirked at me as I paid for the movies and he said "Your right she is much to good for you and I am just waiting for the day she ditches you and realizes im the much better choice. Face it Kenny you can never give her what she needs. She needs a big man if you catch my drift." I held back the urge to punch him in the face and walked away grabbing Mia by the hand to drag her out of the store not even caring that she was blushing at this point.

I let go of her hand when we got out of the store and she let me blow of some steam by listening to my rants and raves about Cartman. She just nodded her head and said "yea" at the right moments. I wasn't really sure if she was listening or not but it didn't matter to me it was just nice that she didn't tell me to shut up.

We finally made it back to my house and for some reason she had popcorn in her bag, I swear I don't know all the shit she kept in there but some of things came in pretty handy, and while she made it I set up the DVD player in my room and stopped when I heard an angry scream come from Mia and then the sound of someone hit the floor.

I ran out to the kitchen to Kevin on the floor and Mia standing over him her face red with anger. Damn I had never seen her this angry I wonder what that ass had done to make her that way? "Damn bitch that was such an over reaction! If you didn't want me to then you shouldn't be such a damn tease!" he yelled at her rubbing his face where it was obvious to tell she hat hit him pretty hard.

"A tease a tease? You think me offering you some damn popcorn gave you permission to grab my boobs and try to kiss me you pompous ass!" she yelled back at him completely ignoring me if she even realized I was in the room. Then Kevin turned and glared at me as if it was my fault what had happened. The truth is if I had been there I would have beat the shit out of him ten times worse.

Mia just let out a sorta growl and taking the bowl of popcorn stormed off to my room. I glared at him my anger rising and picked him up by his shirt and said "I swear Kevin if you touch her again your going to have to face me. You better be glad I wasn't in the room when you did what I did. Now I suggest you leave before I get really angry." I then tossed him back on the ground and walked away.

I walked into the room to see Mia sitting on my bed her back against the wall munching on popcorn absentmindedly and normally this wouldn't be an unusual scene but the thing was … Mia never sat on my bed. She always sat on a chair next to my computer with her feet sometimes on the bed but usually she kept to herself. Even though I was still furious I couldn't stop smiling.

She looked up at me and said "Oh sorry im on your bed … I can move if you want me to but I like to lay down when I watch movies." She looked at me with pleading eyes that really said don't make me move because that would really suck. Of course I had no problem letting her sit on my bed.

"Nah no problem I understand but its kinda small so I hope you don't mind being a bit squished." I said hitting the play button. She smiled at me shaking her head and slid over giving me room to lay next to her. I took my place and she slid closer to me laying her head on my shoulder making me blush but I just put my arm over her shoulders and put my head gently on hers. It felt so natural to do this. Could this mean that maybe she liked me to … who was I kidding I didn't just like her I fucking loved this girl. Omg damn damn damn where did those words come from?

We watched the movie in almost complete silence which wasn't really normal for Mia but I found out that she was quiet because she had fallen asleep her head on my shoulder and a smile on her face. I think that may have been one of the most happiest moments of my life just sitting listening to her shallow breathing and slowly I closed my eyes and I myself fell asleep stroking her hair.

I woke up the best way I can imagine with a soft kiss to my lips. I opened my eyes just a fraction and saw Mia gently brushing her lips against mine and then getting up to turn off the movie which was on the title screen. Then climbed back into my bed curling up her on my chest. I opened my eyes fully and said softly "um good morning?" she jumped about a foot and quickly blushed sitting up straight.

"Oh hehe good morning I guess … though its actually almost night and not morning but still all the same. When um did you wake up exactly ..." she asked . She probably was trying to hide that she had kissed me while I was sleeping. I decided to let her have that and not embarrass her

"When you turned off the DVD. You know your really warm. Better then any blanket maybe next we can do this naked." I grinned at her and winked. As always it was met with a thump to my head but this time it wasn't as hard and it almost looked like she was actually considering it.

"Yea well you make a great pillow and would love to stay but I got to get going to work I mean home! I meant home!" Mia said alarmed. I looked at her strangely and she looked away like she did every time she was hiding something from me. She hardly ever kept anything from me so this kinda made me worry a bit. I decided not to pressure her though sure she would explain sooner or later.

I offered to walk her home but she refused to except and left giving me a hug that last a bit longer then it usually did. Then before she left my room she turned back to look at me and gave me a sad look like she was begging me to help her. Before I could say anything though she left leaving me there wondering what had just happened.

I just laid there for the rest of the night watching the rest of the movies but not really paying any attention to them. My mind was to busy thinking more about Mia even more then usual. Remembering every single little thing about her laying there with me and imagined about what else could have happened. Damn now was hard …. I guess some things never change no matter what.


End file.
